kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Terra
Terra ist einer der drei Protagonisten in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Schlüsselschwertträger im Secret Movie von Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Er ist ein starker Kämpfer, der mehr auf Kraft ausgeht als auf Schnelligkeit, wie man in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep aus seinen Schlägen, Fertigkeiten sowie seinem Schlüsselschwert erkennen kann. Dieses scheint außerdem sehr mächtig zu sein. "Terra" ist lateinisch und bedeutet Erde bzw. Land. Somit hat er Ähnlichkeiten mit Rikus Namen, welcher japanisch ist und "Festland" bedeutet. Am Ende von Terras Abenteuer in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep erfährt man, dass er zu Xehanort wird, sich aber selbst nicht mehr an sein Leben als Terra erinnern kann. Er spricht jedoch in Kingdom Hearts II ab und zu mit der Rüstung von Aqua und nennt sie seinen Freund. Aussehen Terra ist ein großer jung aussehender Mann mit braunen Haaren, die auf der Rückseite bis zum Nacken reichen. Seine Frisur sieht sehr stachlig aus. Von seiner Stirn aus sind die Haare in stacheliger Form nach oben gerichtet, während sie an der Seite nach unten in allen Richtungen hängen, was sein Gesicht dadurch schmal erscheinen lässt. Er hat blaue Augen und eine leicht gebräunte Haut. Er trägt ein hautenges, schwarzes Hemd mit hohem Kragen dass seinen muskulösen Oberkörper betont. Er trägt über seiner Kleidung zwei sich überschneidende rote Riemen, die als Hosenträger fungieren. Während bei Aqua und Ventus silberne Abzeichen auf den Riemen zu sehen sind, befindet sich auf seinen Riemen keine Abzeichen. Er trägt eine braune, traditionelle Samurai Hose (jap.Hakama) mit großen Falten und weit geschnittenen Beinen, die seinen Körper von der Taille an abwärts bedeckt. Der obere Teil seiner Hose ist dunkelgrau, mit mehreren Schleifen für seinen Gürtel und zwei schwarzen Knöpfen. Dazu trägt einen schwarzen Gürtel (jap.Obi) der wie eine Schärpe gebunden ist. Der Saum seiner Hose ist in einem hellen Braunton gehalten. Dazu trägt er dunkelbraune und goldfarbene gepanzerte Stiefel. Terra trägt ein einfaches schwarzes Armband an seinem rechten Arm, während sein linker Arm mit einer Rüstung deutlich mehr geschützt ist. Dieser Armschutz ist im Schulterbereich goldfarbig mit aufgesetzten Segmenten die bis zu seiner Hand reichen. Die Segmente sind abwechselnd dunkelgrau und dunkelrot. An seiner linken Hand trägt er einen schwarzen, fingerlosen Handschuh und ein mehrfach breit umwickeltes schwarzes Armband, mit dunkelroten kleinen Segmenten, auf seinem Unterarm. Persönlichkeit Terra beherrscht (seinem Namen entsprechend) das Element der Erde und sein Kampfstil mit dem Schlüsselschwert ist meist vom Einsatz großer physischer Kraft gekennzeichnet. Dieser Aspekt spiegelt sich auch in seiner Persönlichkeit wieder, denn er ist ständig bemüht seine eigenen Kräfte zu erweitern - allerdings nicht um Macht zu erhalten. Vielmehr um die von ihm geliebten Menschen zu beschützen und um Anerkennung (insbesondere von Meister Eraqus) zu erhalten. Unter diesen Umständen kann Terra allerdings auch in Selbstzweifel verfallen und Angst zeigen, seine Liebsten zu enttäuschen. Dies wird deutlich, als er am Ende seiner Meisterschaftsprüfung, als einziger von dessen Teilnehmern nicht den Meistertitel erhält und daraufhin von sich selbst enttäuscht zu sein scheint und sich von seinem Meister abgelehnt fühlt. Grund für diese Verweigerung, ist die teils unfreiwillig starke Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, welche er wohl nicht ganz unterdrücken kann. Unter dem darauf folgenden Einfluss von Meister Xehanort, welcher meint das Finsternis nicht bekämpft, sondern kontrolliert werden muss, lernt Terra auch seine eigene Dunkelheit zu akzeptieren und sie auch in seinem Kampfstil einfließen zu lassen. Aber anders als Xehanort, hat Terra kein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen in die Dunkelheit, sondern behandelt sie mit größter Vorsicht, da er um ihre zerstörerischen Kräfte weiß. Aufgrund seiner Offenheit gegenüber Fremden Personen, kommt es im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung auch schon mal vor, dass Terra den Schurken vertraut und sie unterstützt, ohne dass er es vorher zu merken scheint (z.Bsp.: Malefiz, die böse Königin, Hades, Dr. Jamba, Hook und vor allem Meister Xehanort). Trotzdem wohnt Terras Herz noch ein starkes Licht inne, welches ihm im entscheidenden Moment zeigt, was richtig und falsch ist - und ihm somit auch die Kraft und den Mut gibt, seine Fehler zu beheben und die davon betroffenen Personen zu retten. In allem ist Terra ein gewissenhafter Schlüsselschwerträger, der sich zwar mit Dunkelheit umgibt, aber trotzdem dem Licht folgt und für das kämpft, woran er glaubt. Meister Eraqus: Neben Aqua und Ventus ist Meister Eraqus Terras wichtigste Bezugsperson. Er hat Terra von klein auf aufgezogen und ihm den Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert beigebracht. Dadurch entstand eine durch Vertrauen gestärkte Bindung zwischen den beiden, so dass sie mehr wie Vater und Sohn, als Schüler und Meister scheinen. Allerdings scheint Terra nicht um das Vertrauen zu wissen, welches sein Meister ihm schenkt, so dass er ständig befürchtet ihn enttäuscht zu haben und versucht ihn eines besseren zu belehren. Als er schließlich erfährt, dass sein Meister vorhat Ventus zu töten, stellt er sich ihm in den Weg, um Ventus zu beschützen. Angesichts der Entschlossenheit seines Meisters sieht er sich gezwungen, die Macht der Finsternis zu nutzen und gegen Eraqus anzutreten. Zu spät erkennt Terra gegen wen er sein Schwert erhoben hat und bricht in Tränen aus, als Eraqus vor seinen Augen stirbt. Bestürzt über den Verlust seines "Vaters" und der Erkenntnis, dass es seine Schuld ist, gewinnt die Dunkelheit in ihm (sowohl durch die Trauer, als auch durch den Zorn auf Xehanort) an Kraft. Aqua: Sie ist Terras älteste Freundin und Mitschülerin, mit der er sogar dieselbe Meisterschaftsprüfung absolviert hat. Aqua begegnet Terra und Ventus mit Aufmerksamkeit und Motivation, wodurch Terra ihr sein Vertrauen und seine Achtung schenkt. Diese Art der Zuneigung hält auch an, selbst nachdem Aqua die einzige von den beiden ist, die den Meistertitel erhält. Als er jedoch erfährt, dass sie von Eraqus den Auftrag bekam, Terra zu beobachten, fühlt er sich von beiden gekränkt und distanziert sich von seinen Freunden. Trotzdem betrachtet er sie auch weiterhin als Freundin, was deutlich wird, als er in Zorn ausbricht, wo Xehanort ihm prophezeit, dass er vorhat Aqua und Ventus zu töten. Ventus: Seitdem er in Eraqus Obhut kam, nimmt Ventus für Terra die Rolle eines jüngeren Bruders ein. Terra ist für Ventus ein Vorbild, von dem er ständig in Kampfgeist und Entschlossenheit motiviert wird. Terra würde alles geben, um für seine Sicherheit zu sorgen, auch wenn er sich dafür der Dunkelheit ergeben muss. Riku: Riku wird von Terra zum Schlüsselschwerträger ernannt, als er in diesem ein starkes Herz erkennt. Der herausragende Grund, weshalb Riku Terras Aufmerksamkeit gewann, war dass er in Riku etwas wie einen Seelenverwandten sah. Denn beide haben (wie sich auch beim älteren Riku herausstellen sollte) den unerschütterlichen Willen, die Menschen zu beschützen, die sie von ganzem Herzen lieben, zu beschützen. Diese Gemeinsamkeit treibt beide auf ihren Weg voran, und bildet genau die Kraft, welche sie vor der Dunkelheit rettet. Meister Xehanort: Zu Beginn der Handlung, stellt Xehanort aufgrund seines Meistertitels und seiner alten Bekanntschaft mit Eraqus eine Art Respektsperson für Terra dar. Anfangs ist Terra noch offen für seinen Rat und seine Ansichten über das Verhältnis zwischen Licht und Finsternis. Seine Achtung, geht sogar so weit, dass er bereit ist, die Macht der Dunkelheit einzusetzen, um den augenscheinlich hilflosen Xehanort, aus den Fängen von Braig zu befreien. Zudem bietet er Xehanort seine Dienste an, als dieser betrauert, mit Vanitas ein Monster erschaffen zu haben. Erst als Xehanort ihm davon erzählt, dass Eraqus Ventus töten will, und somit Terra gegen seinen eigenen Meister aufhetzt, muss Terra mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass all dies nur ein abgekartetes Spiel von Xehanort war und allein dem Zwecke diente die X-Klinge zu erschaffen und Terra zur Finsternis zur konvertieren. Angestrebt durch die Ermordung seines Vaters, der Zerstörung seiner Heimat und der Gefährdung seiner Freunde, hat Terra schlussendlich nur ein Ziel: Meister Xehanorts Tod. Auch wenn er mittlerweile seines Körpers entledigt und sein Herz von Xehanorts Finsternis gefangen ist, zeigen jeweils Geist, Herz und Körper von ihm noch Überreste seiner Persönlichkeit und sind somit Zeugnisse seines starken Willens. Sein verstoßener Geist fand Zuflucht in seiner einstigen Amorrüstung und übernahm sowohl Terras Rachedurst auf Xehanort, als auch seinen Wunsch, all seine Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen. Sein Herz wiederum, welches zwecks Meister Xehanorts Körperwechsel von dessen Dunkelheit gefangen genommen wurde, hat trotz dieses Gefängnisses noch nicht aufgegeben, und wartet geduldig den Moment ab, Xehanort wieder zu vertreiben. Und letztendlich Xemnas (der spätere Niemand des verjüngten Xehanort, wodurch er wiederum aus Terras einstigen Körper besteht) besitzt eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, wobei sich die eine noch vage an Aqua zu erinnern scheint. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Land des Aufbruchs Terra ist, wie seine beiden Freunde Ventus und Aqua, ein Schüler von Meister Eraqus um seinen Traum Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden zu verwirklichen. Am Abend vor der Meisterprüfung trainieren die Freunde ein letztes Mal gemeinsam, wobei Aqua ihren Freunden jeweils einen Wegfinder schenkt, der ihre Freundschaft symbolisiert. Am nächsten Tag ist zusätzlich Meister Xehanort Gast bei der Prüfung. Als Terra einen Schaukampf gegen Aqua kämpfen muss fühlt er sich in die Enge getrieben und greift für kurze Zeit auf die Kräfte der Dunkelheit zurück. Am Ende der Prüfung wird Aqua zur Meisterin ernannt, da Terra die Dunkelheit in sich nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Terra geht verzweifelnd weg und wird unterwegs von Meister Xehanort angesprochen, der ihm sagt, dass er die Dunkelheit nicht zurückdrängen, sondern kontrollieren müsse. Dies ermutigt Terra und er weiß nun welchen Weg er einschlagen wird. Wenig später erfahren die Schüler von Meister Eraqus die Nachricht dass die Prinzessinnen der Herzen von den Unversierten bedroht würden und dass Meister Xehanort verschwunden sei. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Trivia * Wenn sich Terra als Xehanort noch an das Schlüsselschwert erinnern könnte, könnten auch Ansem und Xemnas das Schlüsselschwert führen. In einem Interview mit Nomura hat sich herausgestellt, dass Xemnas sein Schlüsselschwert bewusst nicht einsetzt. Der Grund ist aber unbekannt. * Terra ist für Meister Eraqus wie ein Sohn und auch umgekehrt stellt Meister Eraqus für Terra eine Art Vater dar. Deutlich wird dies durch Terras Aussage: Hat dir mein Meister, nein, mein Vater Eraqus denn nicht gereicht? Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger Kategorie:D-Links